The Dark Consort
by TenebrisNight
Summary: Harry sends a paper across the table to the Dark Lord. "This test was made by a goblin healer, however, if you wish for another one that you can witness yourself, I won't be offended." Marvolo is staring at the piece of paper in front of him in shock. "You... are pregnant... and I'm... I'm the father! How is that possible? We did not sleep together, that much I do know."


**Notes/Tags:**

"Evil" Light side, "Good" Dark side, Mpreg, Founders heirs, Forced pregnancy, Dumbledore bashing, Weasley bashing, Hermione Granger bashing... _(Tags might be added or changed.)_

**At Gringotts Wizarding Bank**

"Lord Slytherin, Lord Malfoy, Lord Prince welcome and thank you for accepting my invitation on such short notice." Harry politely stood up from his side of the table. The three arriving sat down across.

"Lord Potter-Black, I must say I was surprised by your invitation to a truce between us. Especially since by the wording we got from the letter you send, the truce would be between you and me, not between the light side and the dark one." Lord Slytherin says politely as he sits down between Lucius and Severus.

"I am curious how you thought of requesting a 'truce room' at Gringotts? Most wizards forget that the Gringotts offer a room where conflicts of any kind can be settled peacefully. The rooms are warded so no parties can cause any harm to each other." Lucius says while Severus surprisingly decides to only observe, for now, he is surprised by Harry's change.

"Yes, wizards forget how powerful and successful the goblins are," Harry replies to Lucius before addressing The Dark Lord. "You were correct; I did call this meeting for an opportunity of a truce between us, not the light. The first thing you need to know that the prophecy was already fulfilled the night you attacked me and my parents at Godric's Hollow."

"What?" Severus speaks up for the first time since entering the room,

"You know the full prophecy?"

"Yes. You should also be aware that had you not purposely seek me out to kill me that prophecy never would come to be true." Harry calmly responds to three shocked men before him.

"If I hadn't lost my mind as I did I never would have gone after a defenseless child as I did, I apologize for that. I also had no attention of purposely seeking you out to kill you. This war is between Albus and me, and unless you would seek me out to attack me I would have left you alone."

"So you really did gain your sanity back not just your good looks."

"So you admit I look good." Marvolo does not know what possessed him to say that, but he must admit that the blush on Harry's face is worth it.

Harry isn't the only one surprised by the comment. He gently clears his voice while fighting down the blush, because damn he does look good, dare he say even fucking hot with his young look. He has dark brown wavy hair that reaches his shoulders, his skin isn't so pale anymore but nice complexion even if it is on the lighter side of the scale, he is tall and even from across the table harry can see that Tom is in great shape. The only thing he kept from his previous appearance is his red eyes, but Harry must admit that the eyes complete his handsome look.

"Now that we established that you do not want to kill me anymore, we can move to the real reason I called you here."

"That was not the reason for this meeting?"

Harry sends a paper across the table to the Dark Lord. "This test was made by a goblin healer, however, if you wish for another one that you can witness yourself, I won't be offended."

Marvolo is staring at the piece of paper in front of him in shock. "You... are pregnant... and I'm... I'm the father! How is that possible? We did not sleep together, that much I do know."

"You are carrying our lord's child!"

"The potion... it was for you." Severus is staring at Harry while both Marvolo and Lucius turned to Severus. "What potion?"

"I'm sorry, I should have looked more into why they need it."

"They? The Light did this?" Marvolo

"Yes, they did." Harry looks down and places his hand on his belly where his child is growing. "The original plan was that Ginevra Weasley would marry me and after I died she would be a mourning widow that got all the fame and my money. Then the plan changed, however, I do not know who came up with the new plan. Two days before we left for Hogwarts, Ronald and Hermione dragged me out to a club. They almost got me drunk and then they insisted I find a bloke to spend the night with. That was already strange on its own. Lucky, I meet a nice bloke and spend most of the night talking to him and when he notices my friend insistence and my disinterest, he offered me his sofa to sleep on. That is why when they told me I was pregnant from my one night stand I knew it was not possible. Of course, when that news came out Granger and the Weasley's were lecturing me about how irresponsible I am." Harry is getting angry so he takes a deep breath and continues. "I was supposed to believe that my baby was from a one night stand and of course, because of how I was raised unwanted with muggles they knew I would keep the baby. The reason they used you as the other father is that both of us are magically powerful, we both are rich and we both are the founder's heirs."

"Wait, you both are the funders heirs?" Lucius looks between them.

"Yes, my full name is Hadrian James Potter-Black-Evans-Peverell-Ravenclaw-Gryffindor. Black is from Sirius adoption, Peverell and Gryffindor from the Potter side of the family and the Ravenclaw from my mom's side of the family. Apparently, she came from a squib side of the Evans family."

"So Albus wanted a magically powerful weapon that could help him control Hogwarts and get him rich in the process." Marvolo is pissed.

Harry nodded.

"What exactly is your intention by telling out lord all of this?" Severus asks.

"The Light will already be chasing me down because they will want both of their weapons back. The last thing I need is the Dark side doing the same because I kept your lord's heir from him and am doing who-knows-what to them." Harry glares at Severus before looking back at the Dark Lord. "I am not saying that you have to legally acknowledge them as your heir, however, I thought you should know so we can resolve this issue now instead of you hunting me down years later, if I survive that long of course. But you should know I am keeping the baby no matter what." Harry stares determined at all three of them but especially the Dark Lord.

Marvolo just stares at the young man before him that is apparently pregnant with his firstborn. He gets up and slowly moves to Harry's side of the room. Harry knows that if there was any intention of harm in Marvolo that he would not be able to get across the room, so to be honest, he is a little surprised when he has no problem whatsoever getting across. When Marvolo reaches him, Harry turns on his chair towards him. Marvolo kneels before Harry and raises his hand toward his belly, but waits for Harry's permission before touching, at Harry's nod he places his hand and lets his magic surround them.

Harry sucks in his breath, he did not expect that and it feels amazing. "Wow" slipped out before he could stop himself.

"I may not be able to feel the baby physically, but I can feel their magic." Marvolo smiles and Harry smiles back, he can also feel their baby's magic and how 'happy' he is for feeling both of his parents magic.

"Our baby" whispers Harry while closing his eyes and placing both hands over Marvolo's. He misses the three incredible looks send his way for his comment.

Harry can practically feel the silence in the room. "What?"

Marvolo shakes his head. "You said 'our' baby."

"Oh. I...", but before Harry could continue Marvolo reassures him. "No, I like it. I appreciate the fact that under these circumstances you can still consider me our baby's father."

Marvolo stands up while still keeping eye contact with Harry. "Would you consider coming to live with me? I promise to protect you and our baby to the best of my ability."

"Your Death Eaters?"

"Nobody would be stupid enough to touch our lord's consort." Severus snorts before he can stop himself.

"Consort?" Harry looks surprised from Severus back to Marvolo.

Marvolo sends a quick glare at Severus, he planned to break things to Harry slowly and charm him into accepting a courtship and the consort position. "Yes, since you are carrying my firstborn most will consider you my consort even without the ring. You do not have to accept it right now, however, I hope that you would consider a courtship with me."

"Mhm," Harry looks at Marvolo and thinks it through, "I think that we own our child to at least attempt a relationship, however, if it won't work I am not staying in the said relationship just for their sake because then it won't just be us miserable but our baby too."

"I can agree with that." Marvolo nods.

"I know that the consort ring would offer me extra protection so I am willing to wear it and I hope that over time I will wear it because of love, not just protection. However, before we continue I wish to state that I don't want to get involved in this war." Harry is looking Marvolo straight into his eyes.

"I have no problem with that; I actually prefer it since it will make protecting you much easier." Marvolo reinsures him.


End file.
